<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If We All Lived Happily Ever After by BlueFeatheredFeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382247">What If We All Lived Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeatheredFeline/pseuds/BlueFeatheredFeline'>BlueFeatheredFeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, Epilogue, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fake- epilogue, Family, Family Feels, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeatheredFeline/pseuds/BlueFeatheredFeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretend epilogue short told from the point of view of Callum and Rayla's four year old son.</p><p>Includes references to 'The Encyclopedia of Elves', but you do not need to have read Encyclopedia for it to make sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If We All Lived Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!<br/>I needed a feel good break from Encyclopedia of Elves because sometimes writing that story hurts my heart. So here is a happy 'if everyone lived' pretend ending. If you have not read that story, it's okay. The only thing that might be confusing is the names of the assassins:<br/>Lucca= Callisto<br/>Verrago= Andromeda<br/>Seumas= Skor<br/>Tam= Ram (Yeah, I still can't believe I was that close to his actual name)<br/>Now that that has been cleared up, please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haven's Grove was a young, but thriving city. Built where the world was once divided, it was home to all kinds of people: Dragons small and large, elves of all the different primals, and humans of many shapes and sizes.</p><p>For little Aindrewn, it was where most of his family lived; so of course it was the best place in the whole wide world.</p><p>Its where his Mummy was Captain of the Haven's Guard. He did not know what Captain meant, but he knew that meant his Mummy was a hero that protected everyone from bad people that thought humans, and elves, and dragons should not live together. Which, if those people met his family, they would know that was just dumb.</p><p>Its also where his Daddy helped people find their magic. Daddy was so good at his job that he helped even those who used to do dark magic learn how to do good magic; like his Aunty Claudia! One day when he got big enough, Daddy would get to teach him magic, too.</p><p>Of course, how much bigger did he need to be, anyway? Everyone said being four-years-old made him a big boy. He blamed it on the fact that four was a weird number. For Mummy, four meant she held up all her fingers on one hand, but he and Daddy had to hold a finger down to make that same number. Yeah... four was a dumb number.</p><p>All of that was beside the point. One day he would be big enough to do magic too. Aindrewn liked magic, especially the moon kind. Not like when that Lu-lu lady did it; she always made scary things like big, icky spiders. No, he liked it more like when Uncle Lucca would make his favourite plush toy come to life. Plus he was so close last full moon to making himself see-through like Mummy, and Grandma, and three of his Grandpas could do. Next time he was going to do it, for sure.</p><p>He hoped that the fact he had not done it yet when other moon children could did not mean he would never be able to do moon magic. Mummy and Daddy always assured him that that was not a bad thing. After all, Daddy did sky magic, and being able to have snowball fights in summer was lots of fun. He and Prince Zym could even fly together if he learned his Daddy's mage wings; though, truthfully, flying scared him. Then there was the other kinds of magics in his family. It was a little scary to think he might one day set himself on fire like Aunt Janai did whenever she used her sun magic; how did she not burn herself every time?! Maybe he would do earth magic like his Uncle Ezzy; it <em>would</em> be kind of neat to be able to talk to shadowpaws. Especially since his Grandpas Ethari and Runaan promised to get him one when he turned five.</p><p>Five was another weird number... you know what? Math was just dumb. Period.</p><p>Grandma Tiadrin and Grandpa Lain told him that he should not worry about what kind of magic he would learn some day, or if he could ever do magic at all. That scared him more than flying.</p><p>Not that there was anything wrong with not being able to do magic. His Grandpa Harrow could not do magic, but everyone says he is an amazing King. Uncle Soren could not do magic, and he was a crown guard for Grandpa Harrow. Even Aunty Amaya could not do magic, and she was the best fighter he knew; well, besides his Mummy, of course.</p><p>It's just, he <em>really</em> wanted to do moon magic. Then he could do all kinds of fun illusions to make people happy. That, plus he and Uncle Tam could sneak sweet cakes and jelly tarts whenever they wanted. They would have to be extra careful that Aunty Verrago did not catch them, though. She was a nice elf, and her medicines <em>did </em>help whenever his growing horns made his head hurt too much. Its just she seemed to think sweet foods would give him a stomach ache- which it did not!- and often got really mad at Uncle Tam about letting him eat 'too much junk food'.</p><p>Even when he did get an upset tummy- not from sweets!- his Uncle Seumas had this tasty moon flower drink that kept him from feeling sick.</p><p>Speaking of being sick...</p><p>Bright hazel eyes worriedly watched as his father rubbed soothing circles to his mother's back; she had just been sick. She had been sick for some time now, and he had thought she was all better since visiting Aunty Verrago three days ago. It was nice that his parents had wanted to go for a picnic while the weather was so warm, but Mummy should not have walked all this way if she was still not feeling good.</p><p>“We should go home,” Aindrewn puffed himself up. He was trying to not let it show that he was disappoint that they would not get to have their picnic; though he could not help pouting a little. He and Daddy had worked so hard on making all those sandwiches, together.</p><p>His parents turned to look at him. Then they did that look they always did when they were trying to tell each other something that he was not supposed to know. His chestnut brows furrowed; <em>now</em> what were they not telling him? Was she sick because of something to do with the stuff that happened before he was born? All he knew about back then was that his family had fought and defeated an evil mage, but no one would tell him more than that. Everyone said it was too scary a story for him to hear just yet. Really, how scary could it be?</p><p>Whatever secret they were sharing ended, and then Daddy smiled at him. It was a real smile; his eyes did not look sad with memories past. Then Daddy waved him over with his arms open. He could never resist one of his parent's hugs. Aindrewn shuffled into his dad's lap, and let the human mage hold him. “So, there's something your Mom and I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>Uh-oh. “Is this because I was playing with one of Grandpa Runaan's arrows?”</p><p>His father frowned, “Wait. You were playing with one of his arrows?”</p><p>Oops. Wide-eyed, the only thing that came out was, “Uh.”</p><p>His mother rolled her eyes as she shook her head. He was pretty sure she was smiling... that had to mean he was not in too much trouble, right? She reached out, and tucked some of his brown locks behind his pointed ear. “Tha's not wha' we wanted ta talk ta y'u about. <em>This </em>time.” She gave him a look.</p><p>Okay, he was definitely going to be in trouble later. It did peak his curiosity.</p><p>“Aindrewn, how would y'u feel about bein' a big brother?”</p><p>He tilted his head as he thought about it. He knew Daddy was a big brother, and he seemed to like it. The little boy shrugged, “Okay, Ah guess.”</p><p>“Well,” Daddy took Mummy's hand, and they smiled at one another. “In a few months, your going to have a new baby brother or sister.”</p><p>“Really?” he simply inquired.</p><p>“Yes, mah wee moonberry,” Mummy pressed her forehead to his, making him smile.</p><p>“Okay.” He still was not sure if being a big brother would be a good thing or not, but Mummy and Daddy were happy about the coming baby, so he would be too. Then a thought struck him, and he pulled back to meet his mother's eyes, “How is the baby going to get here?”</p><p>He watched her cheeks brighten as she glanced at Daddy, “Uh, well...”</p><p>“Magic!” Daddy quickly cut in. He started to nervously scratch the back of his head. “Yep. Heh. Your mom and I did a... a love spell! And it made a baby, which, for right now, is growing inside your mom's tummy. And, when its big enough to be born, we'll go to the doctor's to do the summoning part of the spell that will take it out of her.”</p><p>Aindrewn narrowed his eyes as he considered his father's words. The way he was acting, Daddy had to be leaving something out. Not to mention, for some reason, Mummy had started to snicker, though she tried to cover it. He needed to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>“Why would the baby be in Mummy's tummy?”</p><p>“Uh, buh, well,” Daddy stuttered, which was making Mummy snicker more. “Because the baby starts off super tiny, and it could easily get hurt.”</p><p>“Right,” Mummy's eyes were sparkling as she coyly smiled at Daddy. “Think about how bad y'u would feel if y'u accidentally stepped on yer wee brother or sister.”</p><p>For a moment, he imagine a tiny person like him the size of an ant. He thought about how easy it would be for him to just be walking around at home, and then... <em>squish</em>. The thought made him crinkle his nose. “Tha' would be really bad.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Daddy was back to his cheerful self as he confidently explained, “So, for now, Mommy is keeping it safe inside her.”</p><p>Aindrewn thoughtfully hummed, it did make perfect sense. Plus, if it was inside her tummy, then no wonder Mummy was getting sick so much. It was while he was pondering that he could feel his stomach gurgle. Oh yeah, they were supposed to be having lunch. Out of questions for now, he finally nodded. “Okay. Can we have lunch now?”</p><p>Both of his parents started to laugh; what was so funny?</p><p>“Sure, luv. Ah am kind o' hungry,” Mummy kissed him atop his head.</p><p>With that, the family of three- soon to be four- walked a little farther into the forest and found the perfect spot to have their picnic luncheon, after all.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“... from then on, everyone in the kingdom knew him as the brave, li'le glow toad. The end.” Rayla closed the pages of the picture book, and smiled down at her son. It had been a busy day, and, once again, the spirited child had run himself exhausted. His little arms hugging his toy shadowpaw as he gently snored.</p><p>Some days she had no idea how she and Callum kept up with him...</p><p>Which reminded her she would need to talk to Runaan about being more mindful regarding where he left his arrows thanks to sneaky little fingers.</p><p>... but, somehow, they did. And everyday Aindrewn was growing more and more into a sweet, smart, and adventurous little boy. Her Mum and Dad often claimed that he was every bit a miniature of herself at that age, though she would argue she was not <em>that</em> energetic. As proud as he made her, though, she still could not help silently hoping the second one would be more like Callum's temperament. Moon help her if she had to try keeping up with two mini-copies.</p><p>She quietly slipped away from where she sat on the end of the bed. The stealth she once used to be a deadly assassin warrior was now used to not wake her sleeping child. She returned the picture book to the shelf among the others Callum had drawn for him. The originals belonging to Ez had accidentally been destroyed years and years ago, but the moment Callum had learned he was going to be a father, he had gone about redrawing every childhood tale he remembered. Which, with his memory being what it was, was all of them; in perfect detail.</p><p>Leaving the room, she kept the door open just a crack to let light shine in. As brave as her little moonberry often claimed to be, he was still needed a nightlight. Finally, she picked her way through the halls of their home- a home so many loved ones had helped to build- and found her husband in his study. She stood watching him a moment as he busied himself with grading his latest Theory of Magic class' exams. He was a bit haggard, but he had been stretching himself thin as of late. Which was to be expected as he had a record one hundred and two students this year. No doubt the number would grow again next year. With a baby on the way, and Aindrewn's fifth birthday in six months- why did Ethari and Runaan have to promise him a shadowpaw pup for his birthday?- maybe Callum would finally listen to her, and split his lessons between several teachers. She was sure Ibis would gladly take on any potential sky mages for him.</p><p>But Callum was Callum, and he would work himself to the bone trying to make the world a better place; one primal mage at a time. And she would be there to remind him to actually take a break from time to time... like right now.</p><p>She allowed her tread to be a little heavier so that he would hear her coming. He was already smiling as he set down his quill, and turned his head up for the there lips to meet when she leaned in. Tender, and sweet, and so very Callum. Even when they pulled apart, they continued to lovingly gaze into one another's eyes.</p><p>“Is he asleep already?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yeah. He could barely hold his head up after his bath, Ah had ta carry him ta bed,” she fiddled with the short braid she had placed in his hair.</p><p>He gave her a knowing smirk, “You know you won't be able to carry him around by the time you start showing.”</p><p>She playfully rolled her eyes, but knew it was true. Her baby boy was already getting too big for her to balance on the hip anymore, as is. It was going to be a difficult change for both of them. “Ah'll be fine until, at least, six or seven months in.” Not liking that the window to keep snuggling her little one was closing, she instead turn her attention to the test pages on the desk. “So. Is this baby makin', love magic goin' ta be on the next exam?”</p><p>He chuckled; a sound she would never tire of. Moon above, she loved her big, dumb human.</p><p>“No. I'm thinking I'll only share that kind of magic with one person,” he wryly responded while corking his ink well for the night.</p><p>“Oh? And who might this mysterious person be?” her voice was thick with delighted sarcasm.</p><p>Standing, he pretend-shrugged, “Well, I do know this moonshadow elf who's pretty amazing. You know, kind, brave, beautiful, funny...”</p><p>“Darin',” she barely withheld her laughter as she spoke.</p><p>His eyes shinning with love and adoration, he grinned, “Oh so daring.”</p><p>Then he reached out to take her hand. His other arm slipped around her waist to hold her close. Their heads naturally drifted closer until their noses were almost touching. “I love you, Rayla.”</p><p>“Ah love y'u, too, Callum,” and she closed the space to kiss him again. When they finally pulled away, she sighed, “Lets go ta bed. If this one ends up anythin' like with Aindrewn, Ah want ta enjoy as much sleep as Ah can before they start learnin' how ta kick.”</p><p>Callum lightly laughed, and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Together, hand in hand, husband and wife left the study for their room. And all was at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, and have a Happy New Year &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>